Carta a mi corazón
by Albmmac
Summary: OS. A veces conocer a alguien no nos cambia la vida. A veces sí. "Fue como un soplo de aire fresco, como el café por la mañana, como despertar de un cuento sin final feliz, despertando para, por fin, tenerlo. Así era, y es, ella. [...] ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo prendada de ella?"


**Siempre he dicho que se me dan mejor los OS porque lo de continuar los fic's, muchxs sabemos que me cuesta. Estoy en modo bloqueo del escritor pero a veces surgen inspiraciones instantáneas que tienen este resultado. Como le dije a alguien hace 2 minutos, me parece muy "cursilada caga de unicornio" como ha quedado pero bueno. Lo que hay. Disfrutad si podéis. **

* * *

_**Carta a mi corazón.**_

_24 de Abril de 2014._

Hoy he ido de nuevo al psicólogo. Al principio me ha parecido una absurda decisión pero me he dejado llevar, por probar principalmente, y así intentar entender todo esto que me está pasando. Sé lo que me está pasando, lo que no tengo es valor. Valor, ¡qué gran palabra! Cobardía, quizás eso es lo que me está pasando. Por ahora veo que me es fácil expresarme frente a un papel, escribiendo de mi puño y letra todo aquello que ronda por mi mente, quizás esto acabe siendo un sin sentido, hablando con mi misma y peleándome, lo veo venir. Él dijo que escribiendo todas mis dudas y miedos se disiparían, no lo veo tan claro.

Es ella la que me perturba, por la que he ido al psicólogo, me roba los sueños y se apodera de mis pesadillas, me deja sonrisas pintadas en la cara durante días. Sé que es amor o casi cercano a ello pero me falta valor, quizás así sea más fácil olvidarla.

Recuerdo el suave pero embriagador olor que emanaba de su piel, puede también que de su pelo, o una mezcla de ambos haciéndolo exótico, exótica a ella. Olía a vainilla con algo más que no puedo identificar, no aún, fue como un soplo de aire fresco, como el café por la mañana, como despertar de un cuento sin final feliz, despertando para, por fin, tenerlo. Así era, y es, ella. Y todo por un abrazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo prendada de ella? Sí, la observaba, lo admito, puede que demasiado, aunque lo consideraba mera curiosidad ante alguien nuevo, alguien por conocer, alguien como nunca imaginé.

La primera vez que la vi, aquel 15 de enero, fue en Granny's, el restaurante de la abuelita, ¡cuánto le debo a esa mujer por haberme cuidado cuando mis padres no estaban para mí! Lo que era la mayor parte de mi infancia ya que ando recordando. Bueno, la primera vez que la vi, entró altiva, segura y con una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, quizás eso fue lo que me llamó la atención, quizás, quizás… La escuché hablar con Granny, la abuelita, sobre un lugar donde quedarse unos días, le ofreció su posada, donde trabaja su nieta, mi mejor amiga, Ruby. Y se fue, no sin antes ojear a la gente del local y chocar, como si de un accidente pareciese, su mirada con la mía y yo, cobarde, escondida tras mi taza de café turbada ante el repentino escrutinio de su mirada y su media sonrisa, me arriesgaría a decir, de cortesía.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día, supe que no observaba a la gente del local por curiosidad sino buscándome ya que la abuela, sin yo haber escuchado esa parte de la conversación, le dijo que yo era la alcaldesa. Solo me miró porque buscaba trabajo y yo a lo mejor pueda ofrecerle algún puesto. Tampoco creía que, Emma Swan, así se llama, me fuese a mirar por otro motivo, al menos no en ese momento pienso ahora.

Fue así de simple, no hubo más. Un par de días después, un 20 de enero, mi secretaria me dejó sobre la mesa el curriculum de Emma Swan y una carta de presentación acompañándolo y explicando sus distintas y, cabe recalcar, muchas cualidades y habilidades. Juro que no me había acordado de ella en esos días, no tenía motivos y, en ese preciso instante, la curiosidad me dejó un suspiro en el pecho por la culpa de Emma Swan. Pensé en ese momento por qué no vendría a hablar conmigo directamente para aspirar a algún puesto ya que sabía quién era pero dejé de preguntármelo si no quería volverme loca con mis típicas suposiciones. Decidí que el puesto de ayudante de Sheriff sería adecuado dadas sus cualidades y su experiencia, llamé a Graham para comunicarle la noticia, adorándola por tener que librarse de algunas de sus funciones y no ser el único encargado. Dejé todo el papeleo ya dispuesto y firmado a mi secretaria para que se ocupase ella misma. Emma Swan se iba a quedar en la ciudad.

Supe gracias a mi secretaría que la señorita Swan me daba su más sincero agradecimiento ante la oportunidad y, sonreí sin saber por qué. A partir de aquí todo está más borroso, en cuanto a fechas y algunos detalles pero no puedo olvidar nuestros 'mejores' momentos. Creo que ella ya llevaba 2 semanas trabajando cuando, por fin, nos encontramos en Granny's, yo entraba y ella se disponía a levantarse para marcharse, nos miramos y me sonrío, esta vez parecía que fuera de verdad, como si algo dentro de ella estuviese cambiando y yo no pude devolverle la misma sonrisa. Le dirigí un "Señorita Swan", por su cara no le gustó pero luchaba contra una sonrisa, me dio un "Alcaldesa Mills" que me hizo temblar de arriba a abajo, revolviendo mis cimientos. ¿Realmente tenía que tener esa voz? Si en ese momento hubiese sabido cómo suena mi nombre de sus labios hubiera caído desmayada allí mismo, lo digo porque el día en que eso pasó pensé morir allí mismo. Me senté en una mesa, apartada, como a mí me gustaba y vi que no se iba, observé que hablaba con Granny y seguidamente se iba. Hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, parecía que quisiese observar a las personas del local pero no, se posó directamente en mí y me sonrió. Estúpida de mí que me sonrojé aunque de lejos espero que no se notase.

Ese día Swan me invitó a un café sin previo aviso, incluso al día siguiente sin estar yo ahí. Y se volvió costumbre, como yo de pagar sus chocolates. Eso me hizo obsesionarme más, ni en nuestras conversaciones hemos hablado de porqué hacemos eso. El principio de nuestra relación, no, de nuestra amistad comenzó con varias sonrisas y varios "señorita Swan" y "alcaldesa Mills", nos pasamos así un mes hasta que un día fue a mi oficina, papeleo del sheriff y me trajo un café. Dijo que esa mañana no había pasado a por él, no pregunté cómo lo sabía y lo acepté sin decir más, la invité a sentarse y nos pusimos con el trabajo, bueno, con el trabajo y esas miradas que ninguna de las dos pensaba que veía la otra. No en ese momento.

Nos pasamos febrero en mi despacho arreglando papeles, en juntas, de vez en cuando algún café y un almuerzo, como dos conocidas, como dos compañeras de trabajo intentando conocerse más.

Luego llegó principios de marzo y nos veíamos más e incluso forjamos una verdadera amistad. Nos contábamos cosas y yo me prendaba más de ella, amistosamente pensaba por ese entonces pero tenía ese aire de misterio, esa mirada de huida, un secreto bien escondido, ¿por qué había acabado en StoryBrooke? Tan perdida de la civilización, nunca quería hablar de eso, no lo decía, solo cambiaba de conversación. Ni en mis más remotos pensamientos hubiera adivinado el secreto que Emma Swan escondía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. En ese mismo mes pasaron muchas cosas, parecíamos dos niñas enamorándonos poco a poco, jugueteando con nuestras manos y mandándonos indirectas aunque ninguna reaccionaba a aquello, nos podía el miedo. Aunque su miedo no era el mismo que el mío, su miedo esa abismal, su miedo era sacado de una propia pesadilla y no se lo recrimino, yo hubiese actuado exactamente igual. Mi Emma, si hubiera sabido antes… Desayunábamos juntas todos los días e incluso si una no podía iba al trabajo de la otra para no perder las costumbres, para poder ver nuestras sonrisas, nuestros ojos y tener nuestras caricias despistadas.

Me moría de ganas de besarla y juraría que ella también. ¿Quién era la valiente para lanzarse? Ninguna, eso sin duda. Dos adultas actuando como niñas.

Cada vez que perdía segundos observando mis labios yo notaba latir mi corazón y oprimirse en partes donde no estaba, apareciendo un calor entero me hacía sentirme como en casa. Ningún hombre o mujer me había hecho desear tanto algo, solo de pensarlo se me seca la garganta.

Maldigo tus benditos ojos verdes y tu sonrisa perfecta y tus rizos rubios y tus maneras de mirarme y… mierda, es amor. Ya no lo dudo más. Tenía razón ese dichoso psicólogo. ¿Cómo debo actuar? ¿Cómo he caído en unas redes tan poco tejidas en tan poco tiempo? ¿Seré capaz de afrontar todo lo que está por venir? Cómo no hacerlo…

Y, su maldito abrazo, ese maldito abrazo el 25 de marzo. Su olor y el temblor de mis piernas, me negaba a soltarla mientras ella susurraba en mi oído, por primera vez mi nombre. Fue una declaración de amor en un simple suspiro porque jamás me había llamado así, nos gustaba nuestro juego de Swan y Mills. Y entonces me habló, entonces puso palabras a todos sus sentimientos y yo, incrédula, noté mi corazón morir por varios instantes. Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras.

"_Regina, tengo que hablar contigo – _me dijo, la voz teñida en miedo, en un oscuro miedo. La invité a pasar a mi salón y se sentó lejos de mí. Le ofrecí de beber y no quiso _– Lo que te tengo que decir no es nada fácil para mí por varios motivos y, prefiero si fuera posible, no me interrumpieses mientras me confieso ante ti – _Se tocaba las manos y el pelo nerviosa, juraba conocerla un poco y eso me asustaba, no la había visto así jamás, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente _– No llevo en este pueblo sino... ¿Cuánto? ¿2 meses? ¿Cómo es posible quedarte completamente prendada de alguien en dos meses? ¿Cómo de esta manera? – _Y mi corazón murió, por primera vez en esa conversación mientras intentaba ocultar mi cara de sorpresa y alegría – _Nunca me había pasado algo así, lo juro ante quien quieras, pero nunca me había sucedido algo así. En un principio solo quería amistad, me llamabas la atención, estaba muy agradecida por haberme ofrecido un trabajo nada más llegar, agradecida por tus sonrisas y tu manera de hacerme más fácil los días al pensar en alguien a quién había caído bien. Y jugábamos con nuestras miradas como dos niñas pequeñas observando el más preciado tesoro, con miedo a tocarlo por si lo dañábamos. Y no puedo permitirme eso, no puedo permitirme hacerte daño, quiero que sigas siendo un tesoro que alguien pueda disfrutar y, desgraciadamente ese alguien no soy yo. – _Segunda vez que mi corazón moría, no entendía nada – _Pensé que podría controlarme y que podía evitar sentir todo lo que siento por ti mientras tu no sintieses lo mismo pero un roce se hacía una caricia por parte de las dos y sabía que algo más estaba naciendo en ti. También me di cuenta en tus miradas que sabes que te escondo algo que no estoy dispuesta a contar, dispuesta no, preparada y por eso me alejo de ti. No quiero hacerte daño aunque presiento que ya lo he hecho. – _Mucho daño, en ese instante me estaba haciendo muchísimo daño – _No creas que no me duele hacer esto, más que cortarme con el más afilados de los cuchillos en pleno corazón pero me es inevitable Regina. No soy para ti, no en esta situación. No así."_

Y se levantó y se marchó sin más. Me dejó a mí en un estado de shock en el sofá intentando asimilar cada una de sus palabras e intentar darles sentidos. No lo logré. Solo noté un odio peleándose con todos mis sentimientos. Maldita Emma Swan, ¿cómo pudiste romperme el corazón sin haberlo tocado directamente? Lo único que saqué en claro de esa declaración de amor y despedida fue que, dentro de lo que cabe, en ella también habían grandes sentimientos encontrados, ¿quién si no haría semejante acto de sinceridad para no hacer más daño ni crear esperanzas? Emma Swan, por lo visto.

Me pasé semanas de muy mal humor. Cuando nos cruzábamos en Granny's o, incluso, cuando iba a mi despacho al papeleo semanal intentaba ser lo más indiferente posible con ella pero no podía evitar mirarla como ella lo hacía conmigo. "¿Contra qué luchas?" era lo que pensaba siempre que la veía. Le seguía pagando sus chocolates aunque en un principio pensé en dejar de hacerlo pero ella tampoco lo hacía, ella quería alejarse de mí y seguía haciendo eso, seguía mirándome con algo de amor y me estaba destrozando. Más me destrozaba a mí mirarla de aquella manera, tratarla como a un empleado más, veía en ella que le hacía daño.

Hasta que me di cuenta. Averigüé el secreto de Emma Swan, el secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo.

Lo supe donde mismo nos vimos la primera vez, en Granny's, hace 9 días, yo estaba en mi mesa leyendo el periódico antes de ir a trabajar cuando ella entró. Ya ni siquiera intentaba parecer altiva ni segura aunque le notaba feliz. Iba en vaqueros, una de esas camisetas bien ceñidas sin mangas que suele usar y su chaqueta roja. Y su camiseta blanca bien ceñida. Y su camiseta, esa que le quedaba más apretada de costumbre, le había salido algo de barriga, un tipo de barriga especial. Derramé el café que tenía sujeto en mi mano y me puse perdida, no pensé ni en la vergüenza de todos aquellos mirando a la alcaldesa torpe y llena de café, solo pensaba en que Emma Swan estaba embarazada. Embarazada. Y salí de allí como huracán arrasando con todo a su paso.

Llegué al despacho en un estado impresentable, llegué sumida en un caos personal y físico, la noticia me había arrollado como diez mil trenes. Era imposible que estuviese equivocada. El secreto de sus entrañas, nunca mejor dicho, era un bebé. Emma Swan, quería alejarse de mí porque estaba embarazada. No sé quién es el padre. No sé por qué aun así huyó, según supe tenía un buen trabajo. ¿Acaso hay más secretos? ¿Quién eres Emma Swan? Ya dudo de todo.

Me pasé así 3 días, sin dormir, sin soñar si no es con ella. Y yo no sabía qué hacer, aún sigo sin saberlo. Hasta que un día, cansada de la situación decidí ir a hablar con ella. Yo misma había estado evitándola y sé que había preguntado por mí, supongo que no se había dado cuenta que la había descubierto. Me presenté en la comisaría y eché, literalmente, a Graham de allí, vi a una Emma asustada mirándome desde su escritorio y solo le hice una pregunta.

_\- ¿Todo lo que me dijiste es porque estás embarazada? _

Durante un momento pude ver como se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía mentirme y no iba a creerla si me decía que no. Posó su mano, disimuladamente en su estómago, y supe que era verdad. Se quedó unos segundos que parecieron horas en silencio mientras mi respiración resonaba por toda la estancia, llena de rabia incontrolable. Y, me derrumbó, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con esperanza, sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en esperanza y yo no estaba preparada para eso.

_\- Sí, lo estoy._

Y sonrío, como nunca lo había hecho, desde lo más profundo de su corazón y volvió a mirarme con unos ojos brillantes, esta vez por las lágrimas y yo, yo hui. Como una cobarde. Ahora sé que fui cobarde. Al irme la oí llamarme pero no pude detenerme, todo esto me sobrepasaba.

Yo siempre he querido ser madre.

Yo nunca me había enamorado tan rápidamente y de tal manera.

Y de nuevo, otros 3 días pasaron, no fui a trabajar, no salí de casa, no salí de la cama y solo pensaba en Emma. Emma y su bebé. Mis ganas de estar con Emma. Mis ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de tenerla solo para mí. ¿Estoy acaso preparada para eso? No sé cómo se me ocurre dudar de todo aún.

¿Por qué eres tan cobarde Regina Mills?

¿Y si sale mal? No quiero encariñarme de algo que luego no pueda tener, por decirlo de alguna manera pero ¿por qué habría de salir mal? Maldita valentía escondida.

Hace dos días que decidí ir al psicólogo, como decía al principio de todo esto, por probar. Ayer fue un desahogo para mí, dormí bien por primera vez en semanas gracias a todo lo que le dije, todo lo que le expresé. Allí mismo me permití estallar, me permití llorar y me permití escuchar consejos y me permití querer hacerme feliz pero seguía con dudas, hasta hoy, hasta ahora. Hoy me ofreció esta salida ya que seguía dudando aun después de haberlo dicho en voz alta y me he notado a mí misma sonreír mientras escribía toda esta parafernalia.

En realidad, a mitad de esta escritura tan reveladora me he dado cuenta de que de verdad quiero estar con ella, así que no sé qué hago aquí.

* * *

\- Regina, amor, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz entrecortada.

\- ¿El qué cariño? – Regina salió del baño al notar el tono de voz de su mujer.

Emma se giró, en el suelo y le enseñó el papel, Regina lo reconoció sin tener que pensarlo mucho. Fue hasta donde estaba Emma y se sentó junto a ella, acariciando suavemente su espalda y robándole la carta suavemente de sus manos. La miró con nostalgia y alegría.

\- Fue mi declaración de amor hacia a ti pero para mí – las lágrimas también recorrían sus mejillas – Ya estaba segura de todo pero, como ves, me recomendaron que lo hiciese y gracias a eso corrí ese día como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado? – preguntó atrayendo más a Regina hacia ella.

\- No se dio la oportunidad, al menos así lo creo, ese día lo único que tenías que saber era que quería estar contigo y, si al final de tu embarazo querías que estuviese allí, lo estaría. Cuando, en aquel momento, me contaste que siempre habías querido criar a un hijo en un sitio como este y que no fue previsto el embarazo, vi un camino lleno de posibilidades contigo. – miró a Emma y le regaló una sonrisa, secó sus lágrimas y la besó lentamente - ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

\- Aquí entre las cosas de bebé de Henry.

\- Vaya, no recuerdo haberla puesto ahí, siempre me olvido de donde la dejo.

\- ¿La lees a menudo? – preguntó curiosa Emma.

\- Sí, me recuerda lo estúpida que fui al dudar un segundo. ¡Lo que me hubiese perdido! Toda mi vida hubiera perdido – dijo esto en un susurro y volvió a besar a su mujer para seguidamente levantarse. Cada día le costaba más. – Parezco una bombona andante ya, esto no puede ser normal Emma. No creo que encuentres ni un body de Henry que le sirva al extraterrestre que llevo rellenando mi cuerpo.

Emma rio y llenó la habitación de una melodía contagiosa. Regina amaba escuchar reír a su mujer. Emma se levantó para ir a su encuentro y volver a besarla. Una y otra vez.

\- No le llames extraterrestre. Quizás tú has comido demasiado durante el embarazo – dejó caer Emma a modo de broma, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo a modo de respuesta – ¡Auch! Me lo merecía. Sabes que estas preciosa, amor.

Rodeó a Regina por el cuello con sus brazos y logró que sonriera, olvidando su enfado falso, apoyó su frente contra la de Regina y empezó a moverse lentamente, un baile invisible, un baile a juego con los latidos de sus corazones, al mismo ritmo, al mismo nivel. Nadie les había dicho, y no lo hubieran creído, hace 5 años que serían tan felices como lo eran en ese momento. Como lo serían para siempre.

\- Te amo Swan.

\- Te amo Mills.


End file.
